Orb
by kelseyannamarie
Summary: The titans are given a gift, an orb that lets them expose there true feelings. Rated M


The team looked at the box, it was beautifully wrapped with colorful paper, the expensive kind that shines, and a huge silver bow. It was labeled to "The Teen Titans" although there was no return address or indication of sender. Robin was immediately skeptical, but Beast Boys excitement was palpable, even before he yelled out

"Some one got us a PRESENT! I call opening it!"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT" Robin exclaimed. "This could very easily be a trap!"

"But it has the pretty papers around it Robin!" Star fire gave him a starry eyed look and a blush rose to his cheeks.

"That settled it then! We open this bad boy!" Beast Boy bounced to the package

"Titans! Be prepared for a trap!" Robin ordered, yet it wasn't heard past the growing interest of the crew.

Beast Boy hastily ripped off the papers and opened the box to reveal a glass orb. It came with written instruction. Beast Boy unfolded the paper and read aloud "DO NOT BREAK"

"that it is guess" he said, disappointed in the fragile looking orb and instructions.

"That's lame" he sighed

Raven picked up the orb, and immediately in her slight grasp the thing shattered. She cried out as blood dripped from her fingers. Beast boy rushed over

"oh my gosh Rae come on let go get some bandages and some of that stingy stuff that cleans it up" she only nodded in response feeling a strange warmth coming over her. Star fire and Robin hovered as Beast boy cleaned up the small cuts in her hand. He carefully plucked out pieces of glass with tweezers he had found in the medical kit. Starfire was shifting uncomfortably.

"Do you think there was something in the orb? I am feeling strange" She murmured holding her head. Her eyes were liquidy, making them appear almost radioactive.

"You look really sexy StarFire" Robin said, and it seemed so out of place in the scene everyone in the crowded kitchen gave him a confused look. He turned bright red looking as confused as them.

"What the fuck man" Beast Boy looked to him eyebrows burrowed

"I mean i would fuck her but Raven here is where id stick it if i could"

suddenly the green in his complexion turned tomato red and he jumped back. "i mean i... " he stuttered before saying "I really wanna lick you all over Raven" before putting his hands over his mouth completely and kicking his way from his spot on the floor to the corner of the room. Starfire then said straightly

"I have read that the human male teenagers body desires rigorous sexual acts almost constantly i have been curious as to why you boys are so self controlled" A blush spread across her cheeks "I love to read on human sexuality i have read all of the erotica i found in ravens room"

The blush spread across her face turning her just as red as the rest of the room. Beast Boy had his hands clamped tightly over his mouth. StarFire looked dazed and mumbled, almost like she was trying hard not to let it out "I wouldn't mind learning about human sexuality with you Robin..." before her eyes started to spin and she sat down on the floor.

Raven was still oh faced by Beast Boys boldness and she didn't want to think about the heat between her legs because whatever has been exposed to them is obviously the culprit. She stood up and went to the opened box and shattered orb in the kitchen. She heard Cyborg laughing at the TV in the other room. She examined the remains of the orb carefully, then she looked at the note carefully. Nothing that explains it. She groaned. She rifled through the box for a few minutes until a tiny slip of paper fluttered out. She read the tiny script carefully. "This spell will have you spitting up all your hidden feelings. Hope it'll make you think more about me Cyborg!" then it was signed with a sharp purple "JINX" Raven sighed. She didn't know how long this would last but at least she knows what it is. She has been holding her mouth shut tight this entire time, but she had to tell her three idiot friends who were laying on the kitchen floor with faces the color of their own blood. She walked into the kitchen opened her mouth and said

"Beast Boy when i read erotica novels i touch myself thinking about you doing those things to me" suddenly Raven became the idiot on the floor blushing. She cried out meekly "We've been cursed, oh i want you so bad Beast Boy"

Beast Boy stood up taking a more confident air now that his feelings had been reciprocated.

He picked her up putting her body on the table groping her breasts. Robin grabbed StarFires hand and rushed her to his own bedroom. She immediantly got on her knees and licked the spandex that had stretched from his hardness. He ground his crotch into her face before lifting it up to kiss her lips. He continued kissing her and grinding himself into her as her brought her to his bed.

In the kitchen Beast Boy had Raven pinned on the table as he grouped and felt her body, kissing and sucking and licking at whatever he wanted. He had removed her suit and it made him so much harder when he learned she didn't wear a bra.

"I've wanted this for so long" he murmured as he slipped his fingers into her black panties feeling her wetness, rubbing it in with his fingers. She let out a moan and he started rubbing his fingers up and down adding more pressure. She wrapped her arms around his body above hers and put her claws into him. His eyes went a bit more animalistic and he shoved his finger in her. "I want to hear you moan Raven i want you to moan for me Raven" a red blush crossed him cheeks again but he didn't stop. He trust his fingers in and out, she cried out for him.

Cyborg peered in from hearing the noise in the living room. He blushed very brightly then went to his room. Jinx was waiting for him. He walked in and said "I don't know how you got in but take your clothes off" She laughed. This stuff was the best, they can't stop themselves from saying EXACTLY what the think! And what do teenagers really think about? Almost all the time. Hahaha, teen titans are so lame i can just distract them all into fucking each other they'll let my gang do whatever, just had to get them to DO IT, get past all that shame and guilt just do what they want. she laughed to herself

Then she took Cyborgs very large penis into her mouth. Cyborg didn't need it, he is already in love with fucking her.

Beast Boy looked down at Raven, her body bare in front of him, she was covered in hickies and bite marks. He wrapped his teeth around her clit and his dick twitch painfully when he heard her moans. "Please Beast Boy put it in me i want you so bad" She cried. "But i want it to last Raven" he murmured into her neck, she wrapped her arms around his head and nuzzled him. "Take me Beast boy" he rubbed his cock against her soaking lips, slowly up and down before pushing himself in. He broke through her virginity, he was trying to move slowly, gently, but she was so tight and his kind was going blank with the pleasure of it. He started thrusting his hips fast into her while putting his whole length in deep. He put his hand around her mouth as she was already moaning too loudly, and thrust himself into her harder. Ravens eyes rolled to the back of her head. He thrust his seed into her. When he pulled it out cum spread across her thighs. She looked at it and blushed. Beast Boy was blushing now, looking like he just did something naughty and now he was in trouble. "Oh man Raven i'm sorry was i too rough" He looked like he was afraid to touch her. She pouted and pulled him in closer. "Can you do that again" she blushed but looked at him confidently.

"I mean like in 20 minutes maybe" he mumbled. She laughed.


End file.
